para Joanne
by Buchstabieren
Summary: Harry Potter sempre foi muito importante na minha vida, importante demais. Gostaria de compartilhar.


Eu precisava contar isso para você porque _você_, acima de todas as pessoas, me entenderia. Você mudou a minha vida, você ajudou a eu me tornar quem eu sou, quem eu desejo ser e quem eu fui.

Eu não me lembro exatamente como era a minha vida antes _dele_ chegar. Com um esforço, consigo me lembrar dos livros dos contos de Andersen que meus pais compravam para mim. _As Novas Roupas do Imperador e A Pequena Vendedora de Fósforos. _Consigo trazer à mente, como se tivesse acompanhada do Fantasma do Natal Passado de Dickens, a imagem de mim mesma com uns seis anos, aprendendo a ler à noite com minha mãe na mesa da cozinha, o livro era _O Livro das Virtudes_. Eu adorava o conto do _Rei Midas_ e a história do _Velho e Seu Neto_. Essa história sempre me incomodou. Mas nenhuma dessas lembranças supera as que eu tenho enquanto estava lendo _ele._

Meu aniversário estava se aproximando e nessa época minha mãe ainda comprava livros para mim (com o tempo ela percebeu que o vírus da leitura já estava devidamente acomodado dentro de mim e percebeu que não era mais necessário incentivo dela para que eu continuasse a ler, eu sempre arranjava um jeito de continuar decifrando letras). Ela estava tomando conta de mim enquanto eu estava tomando banho de piscina e ela aproveitava para ler o jornal. _"Olha só esse livro: 'Ari Potter'. Deve ser um livro legal. O que você acha?". _E a próxima imagem que me vem à cabeça é a de nós duas saindo de uma livraria, ela tinha acabado de comprá-lo para mim, nos sentamos em um desses banquinhos que ficam pelo shopping. Eu achei a capa estranha, eu não a entendia. E ele era _grande_. Eu fiquei tão feliz, era o primeiro livro grande que eu ganhava. O livro não era famoso, não era conhecido. Não havia todo o _frisson_ que se sucedeu. Ninguém conhecia. Alguns dias depois, no dia do meu aniversário propriamente dito, já havia começado a lê-lo e, para a minha surpresa, meu tio havia me dado o mesmo livro. Harry Potter estava no meu _destino_.

Foi um pouco difícil terminar de ler _A Pedra Filosofal_. Eu achei o primeiro capítulo estranho e mal podia esperar para que Harry chegasse à Hogwarts. Eu mal podia adivinhar que aquele capítulo se tornaria tão importante, tão forte. Hoje em dia, volta e meia retorno àquele último parágrafo do primeiro capítulo, na parte onde Dumbledore já tinha encontrado a Professora McGonagall e Hagrid já tinha colocado o pequeno Harry na batente da porta dos Dursley, e me arrepio. Porque agora eu sei o que aquelas duas mortes significam, porque eu sei, agora, que aquele garoto vai se tornar muito importante _para mim_.

_"..._ele não podia saber que, neste mesmo instante, havia pessoas se reunindo em segredo em todo o país que erguiam os copos e diziam com vozes abafadas:

À Harry Potter: **o menino que sobreviveu**!"

Me lembro do local onde estava quando encontrei Harry na enfermaria, conversando com aquele velhinho de óculos meia-lua, querendo saber tantas coisas mas sem ouvir as respostas que esperava. Eu estava em um trailler no meio de um camping deserto, torcendo para que o tempo passasse. Na época eu não tinha idéia de como aquelas perguntas eram importantes. Naquela época eu não tinha idéia de como Lily e James Potter eram importantes. Nem de como Hermione e Ron se tornariam pessoas extraordinárias.

Eu não seria hipócrita ao ponto de dizer que eu gostei de todos os livros, eu gostei da história, mas não de todas as suas partes. Eu simplesmente amei _O Prisioneiro de Azkaban_ [e até hoje pronuncio o nome da prisão errado – ora! – eu tive que pronunciá-la aos 10 anos!], não consigo me lembrar de quantas vezes eu o li na íntegra. Se houvesse uma estatística de quantas vezes eu havia lido o primeiro e o terceiro livro, eles estariam em uma proporção de 50:1 em relação a _A Câmera Secreta _e _ O Cálice de Fogo_. Eu não gostei de ver o Harry desacreditado – como posteriormente tive que me acostumar – ou ele brigado com o Ron e até mesmo a Hermione com outro garoto. Para mim Hermione Granger sempre havia sido de Ronald Weasley. Sempre.

_A Ordem da Fênix_ foi um livro tão doloroso para mim. Sinceramente, eu achei o Harry um grande idiota. Um _completo _idiota e pela primeira vez, perdi a paciência com ele. Não conseguia entender.. na verdade até conseguia, mas não aceitava, o modo como ele se voltava contra Ron e Hermione... e Dumbledore. Aqueles que sempre haviam estado ao seu lado. Tem coisas nesse livro que me ferem ainda mais depois de _As Relíquias da Morte_. Monstro. Sirius. James. _Dumbledore_.

E foi a primeira vez que eu me senti orgulhosa daqueles personagens que eu vi crescer e se tornarem no que são. _Neville e Gina e Hermione e Ron_. Eu sabia que Harry era capaz de lutar, mas o comprometimento desses personagens me fez _sorrir. Neville_. Eu o considero um personagem tão... _tão_. Eu não consigo defini-lo, não consigo externar o que eu sinto por esse personagem, eu me _reconheço_ nele, em todos os momentos.

_ " – NÃO QUERO MAIS SABER! – berrou Harry para eles, agarrando um lunascópio e atirando-a na lareira. – PARA MIM CHEGA, JÁ VI O SUFICIENTE, QUERO SAIR, QUERO QUE ISTO ACABE, NÃO QUER MAIS SABER..."_

_ (...)_

_ "Ah, quer saber sim – disse o diretor, ainda mais tranquilo. – Você agora já perdeu sua mãe, seu pai e a pessoa mais próxima de um parente que você já conheceu. É claro que você quer saber."_

Ao ler a morte de Sirius a única coisa que me vinha a cabeça era: _"Porque ela fez isso com ele? Porque ela não o deixou em paz? Ele perdeu os pais, ela tinha que tirar outra pessoa que ele amava mais uma vez? Eles iam ser felizes juntos!" _Eu sofria por Harry e eu nunca tinha sofrido por um personagem antes. Essa foi a primeira vez que chorei com um livro. Eu chorei em silêncio no meu quarto, adormeci com o meu travesseiro úmido e a minha cabeça latejando.

Eu não tenho muito o que dizer sobre _O Enigma do Príncipe_. Posso dizer que nunca li o livro que possuo – fisicamente – na íntegra. Eu o li metade em uma tradução que encontrei na internet e metade em inglês, enquanto ainda o chamavam de _O Príncipe Mestiço_. Eu achei fascinante a explicação do mistério que havia em volta da noite que Voldemort foi à Godric's Hollow. Eu fiquei eufórica, _explicações!_ Eu não conseguia me conter, eu só lia e lia e lia. Achei esse livro tão calmo, _tão..._ e de novo me faltam palavras! Foi o tempo necessário para que _ele_ soubesse que iria acontecer e para compreender qual seria o _seu _papel. Eu fiquei fascinada pelo relacionamento – ou a falta dele – de Ron e Hermione e o _dele _com Gina. E eu achei tão estranho o Snape ser o novo professor de DCAT. Eu não vou dizer que eu acreditei na inocência do Snape ao matar o Dumbledore, porque eu não acreditei.

A morte do Dumbledore não me afetou tanto quanto a de Sirius, para mim era como um sinal: _era hora de crescer_.

Eu não comprei _As Relíquias da Morte _logo após o lançamento, por incrível que pareça, eu não tinha pressa. Eu queria saber sim como a história terminava, qual seria o destino dos personagens mais presentes na minha vida, mas eu não queria que terminasse e eu comecei a ler a primeira frase já com lágrimas nos olhos. Eu tinha me libertado, eu não tinha mais controle sob as minhas lágrimas. E eu me emocionei _tanto_. Me emocionei porque estava frente ao desfecho de uma história que consumiu nove anos da minha vida, me emocionei pela história, me emocionei porque sofria com os personagens.

E tudo aconteceu tão rápido, a morte da Edwiges me abalou muito, era um sinal de que muitas outras mortes viriam. A despedida entre Harry e Gina. Os garotos no ministério e o sofrimento das pessoas com a ascensão de Voldemort. A briga entre Harry e Ron. _A morte de Dobby_.

"Aqui jaz Dobby, um elfo livre"

Eu lembro onde eu estava quando a morte de Dobby aconteceu, estava no ônibus. E eu chorei tanto. Eu sentia que as pessoas olhavam para mim, preocupadas. Mas eu não ligava, eu não me importei nem por um segundo. Quando Harry estava em Godric's Hollow e pode ver toda a cena do ataque de Voldemort eu queria parar de ler, porque eu sentia os meus olhos tão ardentes e eu estava chorando tanto, mas não conseguia. Eu me perguntava porque você estava fazendo isso com ele, porque o estava machucando tanto. Naquele cemitério, a morte de Lily e James se tornou tão real, tão palpável.

Quando _eles_ descobriram sobre as relíquias da morte, a maneira de derrotar Voldemort, eu achei genial, porque eu percebi que você tinha o enredo todo da história na sua cabeça _desde o início_. E tudo me voltou à cabeça: as perguntas que o Dumbledore não respondeu, o bilhete misterioso que havia junto com a capa da invisibilidade. O jeito como tudo deu errado e ao mesmo tempo tão certo. Eu fiquei _animada_.

Eu nunca senti tanto orgulho quanto no momento que o trio voltou à Hogwarts. Encontrar todo mundo resistindo e _lutando_. E Neville, Gina, Luna, Jorge e _Fred._

E mais uma vez eu senti raiva. Você matou Fred, um dos meus personagens favoritos. A família Weasley não merecia isso, ela já havia aberto mão de _muita coisa_. E Lupin... e Tonks, quando finalmente haviam se acertado e tinham.. um filho. Eu chorei mais uma vez por Teddy e por Harry. E eu entendi como ele se sentia culpado. A batalha de Hogwarts, a maneira como todos tentavam resistir, _doeu tanto_. E Snape e Lily. As histórias de amor deveriam ter um final de feliz, todas elas! O amor que Snape sentia por Lily, a fidelidade à esse amor. Eu não consigo explicar, mas tocou meu coração. Todos eles. Mas algo me afetou mais do que tudo, mas do que todas as mortes. Uma parte de mim nunca perdoou você por ter escrito tão pouco sobre Lily. Nós conhecemos a personalidade James, seus amigos, sua história em Hogwarts. Mas Lily... eu sinto um grande vazio quando se trata de Lily. Uma personagem tão importante, tão corajosa, tão... Deveria haver mais sobre ela. Eu sinto tanta curiosidade por Lily, gostaria de t~e-la conhecido. Eu sinto tristeza, por Harry.

_"Harry olhou para a mãe:_

_ - Fique perto de mim. – disse baixinho."_

Nunca senti tanta raiva de Dumbledore, de Voldemort, e de você. Harry já havia sofrido tanto, ele não deveria ter que abrir mão de tudo, dos seus amigos, de Gina, da sua vida. Ele não deveria ter que abrir mão de sua vida. DEIXEM ELE EM PAZ!

E olha que incrível: logo em seguida você me fez ter pena de Voldemort. Senti pena por ele ter se tornado tudo o que era. Senti pena pelo que não sabia que poderia ter sido.

Eu não fiquei satisfeita com o desfecho dos personagens, eu queria saber mais, eu queria garantir que todos estavam bem, _felizes_. Queria ter certeza de que você não os havia machucado mais.

Eu não sei se apenas eu me senti assim – seria muita prepotência acreditar ser a única a possuir uma ligação tão profunda com _ele_. Mas Harry Potter mudou a minha vida, e não só porque me fez ficar apaixonada pela leitura, que hoje ocupa uma grande parte da minha capacidade de me dedicar, mas sim porque me mostrou uma centena de valores e me fez acreditar neles. Confiar nos amigos, confiar em si mesmo, fazer o certo, ter honra consigo mesmo, ter honra para com os outros.

E, sinceramente, eu não faço idéia de como agradecer a você_._ Não sei nem ao menos expressar adequadamente o que sinto quando eu leio aquelas palavras mais uma vez, quando os seguro e sinto o cheiro de suas páginas. _Eu não sei._ Eu já pensei nisso tantas vezes, mas definitivamente não consigo pensar em uma solução.

Eu gostaria de dizer como me sinto, porque _você _me ajudou tanto, mesmo sem saber, mesmo sem – talvez – não ter tido essa intenção. Mas eu sinto que você precisa saber o quanto agradecida estou pela história, pela paciência, pela criatividade, por Harry, Lily, James, Hermione, Ron, McGonagall, Snape, Dumbledore, Dobby, Monstro, Sirius, Tonks, Lupin, Molly, Arthur, Gina, Fred, Jorge, Duda, Draco, Luna, Neville, Alice e Frank, Moody, Bichento, Rabicho.

Bem, _obrigada._.

Att,

Eu.


End file.
